Dog Fight
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to Mystery of Duelist Isle. Jaden is going to pop the question. But little does he know that there is someone who doesn't want him to succeed.
1. Will you be mine?

Introduction

Two years ago Jaden Yuki defeated the evil duelist known as the Card Master only to discover that he was not in fact evil and that the whole thing had actually been part of a reality show hosted by Atticus Rhodes in which they secretly plotted to get Jaden and Alexis together. It worked.

Jaden was given the promised prize money because the show's producer said that even though love is a wonderful thing two crazy kids with nothing to count on but love won't last long in the real world. Jaden and Alexis have been dating for two years now, but Jaden wants more then that.

Chapter 1: Will you be mine?

Jaden Yuki stood there looking himself in the mirror. Today he had a date with Alexis, he had been dating her for two years, but today was going to be different. He was going to ask her one of the most dangerous things you can ask a person.

"What are you going to do?" he asked himself "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to take Alexis on the best date of her life, then as the sun sets I'm going to take her hand, show her what I've got in my pocket, look her straight in the eye, and tell her, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can." said Yubel "You're going to take her out for a romantic date on the beach and then you're going pop the question!"

Jaden laughed, there was a time when Yubel would have been insanely jealous that Jaden felt such affection for another person, but they had made peace with that, she was already within his soul, and Jaden had an itch that a spirit couldn't scratch.

"She'll never say yes, why would Alexis want me?"

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." said Yubel "Why wouldn't Alexis want you? You're the best duelist she's ever seen, you two have been dating for two years, you're very handsome, you're just scared to ask her."

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"Jaden you've faced things a million times more terrifying then this."

"Right now I'd rather be facing Nightshroud again."

"Listen Jaden, do you love her?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to make sweet love to her?!"

"God yes!"

"Then you've got to go through with this, just remember, be yourself."

Jaden had gone to Alexis' apartment; he knew there was no turning back now.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Jaden knocked on the door and there she was waiting for him.

"Hi Lexi…"

"Hello Jaden."

For a moment he just stood there.

"So are we going to the beach, or are you just real glad to see me?" she asked smiling.

Even though Jaden did win a significant amount of money for having defeated the Card Master he knew better then to go crazy, but he did indulge himself once in awhile, for example his new Saleen S7.

"This car in your budget?" asked Alexis as he drove.

"It wasn't cheap, but thanks to your brother I got more then twice that much stashed under my bed."

"Just don't leave the keys in the ignition." she joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

It was a beautiful day, there were people at the beach but not too many. Jaden knew this would be perfect. They picked a spot and laid their stuff down.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming."

Alexis started to pull her shirt off.

"Hold on Lex! Not here, you can't change your clothes on the beach!"

"Don't worry, good grief, my suit is on under my clothes."

Jaden just sat there looking embarrassed. He remembered how much Alexis liked to tease him. He had been there when she bought that suit. Usually men don't like women's shopping, but watching Alexis try on all those different bathing suits was like his own thirty minutes of heaven. She had chosen a blue and black bikini that fit her form perfectly.

"Well… I'll just go change into my trunks."

In the changing room Jaden was debating whether or not he should carry the ring in his pocket or not, if he and Alexis were swimming there was a chance it might get washed out to sea. He decided he'd keep it somewhere else until later. After that he quickly changed into his red swimming trunks.

"Oh… Jaden, you've been working out."

"It shows?"

"Sure, you've never had that six pack before."

"Oh, thank you."

"Shall we?"

Jaden and Alexis spent a great deal of time swimming, whenever Alexis came out of the water Jaden thought she looked like a beautiful mermaid. Eventually they came out of the water and let the sun dry them. When it was time to flip over Alexis undid her strap so that she wouldn't have a tan line on her back.

"Whoa…"

Jaden was glad Alexis didn't have her eyes opened, that way she couldn't see him staring at her.

"How's everything?" he asked.

"Just the same. Mindy, Jasmine, and Atti are still embarrassed from when we caught them spying on us on our last date."

Jaden laughed. "He was just doing the big brother thing."

"I know, but he should also know by now that we play by the rules. Am I right?"

Jaden knew she was referring to the rule, no ding-ding without the wedding ring. He decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to build a sandcastle?"

"Sure, oops!"

For about two seconds Alexis had forgotten that she had undone her strap.

"Look the other way."

Jaden didn't argue.

For the next couple hours Jaden and Alexis made a huge sandcastle. Jaden dug a moat and everything.

"Well it's not perfect, but hey we all can't be a Michelangelo."

"You never did take an architecture class Jaden." laughed Alexis.

"Okay so I was never good with grades, but I've got it where it counts."

"Hard to argue with that." she said squeezing one of his biceps.

Jaden noticed that the sun would be setting soon. It was now or never.

"Let's swim to the island." he said "I've never been there before."

"I'll race you there, if you think you can keep up."

"Since I'm such a gentleman I'll give you a head start."

"Your mistake."

Alexis did beat Jaden to the island, mainly because he was so busy trying to keep the ring from falling out of his pocket.

"Say it."

"You are the faster swimmer, all hail."

Jaden and Alexis laid on the sand watching the sunset, Alexis had said something about it being really romantic and Jaden knew it was then or never.

"We never really got the chance to enjoy days like this at Duel Academy."

"That's mainly because you were always so busy saving the world."

They both laughed.

"I know, but hey people gunning for you makes you see things clearly."

"I'll bet."

"Makes you think about things you couldn't stand losing, like who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"That's a pretty big commitment."

"Yeah, but not if the bad guys have their way."

They both laughed.

"That reminds me, close your eyes."

"What for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Pleasant or unpleasant?"

"That depends on your reaction." he joked "Just close them."

"Okay."

Jaden took it out of his pocket.

"Okay, you can look."

Alexis' expression was unreadable.

"Alexis Rhodes will you… will you… oh boy…"

"Spit it out!" said Yubel in his head.

"Lexi will you marry me?"

**(To be continued)**

**Oh wow! I just doesn't get much better then this.**

**Is Jaden the luckiest man on earth? Or will Alexis break his poor little heart?**

**Find out in**

**Chapter 2: ... I don't know, some pun on the word love.**


	2. Some pun on the word love

Pharaoh and the spirit of Professor Banner were there waiting for Jaden when he came home that night.

"Meow…"

"So… How did it go?" asked Banner.

Jaden's expression was unreadable.

"Well…?"

"She said yes!!!"

Suddenly all of Jaden's monsters showed up and started to applaud.

"All right Jaden!"

"Wooh! Wooh! Wooh!"

"This calls for a celebration! Who's up for a Godzilla marathon?!"

"Yeah, I'm all for that."

Jaden fell asleep in his chair in front of the TV that night, he had a beautiful dream of Alexis walking down the aisle toward him, taking his hand, and saying I do. Then he carried her off in his arms, drove her to their new home, laid her on the bed, then she stripped down and said, "Take me." Unfortunately before the dream finished he was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost three in the morning.

"Well someone better be dying." he thought.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the happiest man in the world, how can I help you? Sy! What's up buddy? Excuse me, what did you say?... When!?!"

Jaden jumped out of his chair and threw some clean clothes on himself, he ran down to his car and sped off into the night. If not for the speed limit he'd be going at the car's maximum speed of 200 mph. He didn't stop until he came to Alexis' apartment. The building was surrounded by police cars and he could see that the main entrance and a wall on one of the higher floors had been blown away. When he came to the building the guards tried to stop him.

"It's okay he's with us."

"Syrus!"

Jaden ran through the guards over to his friend.

"Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so Jay, Alexis has been kidnapped."

Syrus took Jaden to Alexis' apartment where the others had been waiting for them. The door to her apartment had been completely blown away and so had her bedroom wall. Inside were Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, Hassleberry, Blair, Atticus, and one man Jaden didn't know.

"Mr. Yuki, thank you for coming. I am detective Jacques Sellers. I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you all here tonight, it's because you're all acquainted with Ms. Rhodes, and I have a feeling that someone in this room knows more about the murder then has been revealed."

"Murder?!" gasped Mindy.

"What was that you said?"

"I… I said murder."

"What murder?"

"Well… I don't know, you said murder."

"I said murder? You said murder!"

"No, I said murder because you said murder!"

"I said murder!?"

"You said, odds are that someone in this room knows more about the murder then he's telling." said Chazz.

"Did I say that? Sorry, I meant to say kidnapping, I'm always getting those two mixed up."

"Ugh…"

"What exactly happened here?" asked Jaden.

"At around 12:10 AM Ms. Rhodes was kidnapped by an unknown perpetrator. Witnesses say someone blew open the front door, charged in up the stairs, blasted down Ms. Rhodes' door, subdued her, blew down the wall, and flew away. We have managed to find some surveillance footage of the perpetrator. Roll the tape."

One of the officers rolled the tape across the floor. Detective Sellers slapped himself on the head.

"Now please put the tape in the machine and press play."

On the TV screen they saw someone in a robotic suit blast open the main entrance.

"Who does this guy think he is?" asked Blair.

"Sarge, do we know anyone who dresses up like Iron Man?" asked Hassleberry.

"Not that I know of." replied Jaden.

"Why would he blow the door down?" asked Chazz "This is just an apartment complex, it's not like it's the Federal Reserve Bank of New York or something."

"Probably because they were trying to send a message." said Detective Sellers "And no ransom demands have been made, so the motive must be personal. Tell me girls, when did Ms. Rhodes contact you?"

"It was after she had gotten home, around 8:00. She told us that she and Jaden just got engaged." said Jasmine.

"Say what?!" asked Chazz.

"Yeewah?" said Hassleberry.

"You asked her?" asked Syrus.

Jaden blushed.

"I meant to tell you guys but… when she said yes the excitement kind of pushed it out of my mind… What?"

"Mr. Yuki isn't it a little strange that Ms. Rhodes was kidnapped on night you proposed to her?"

"What are you implying?"

"Maybe it's not just a coincidence. Maybe someone doesn't want Ms. Rhodes to marry him."

"Someone with a crush on Alexis? That could be anyone." said Jasmine.

"Chazz, where were you when all this happened?" asked Jaden.

"I was at home, asleep in my bed, just like everyone else."

"Can you prove that?" asked Syrus.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"I don't know, you did steal the sprit keys during your first year to try and win Alexis over."

"That was Atticus' suggestion!"

"Jayden, I don't think Chazz here would go around in a robot suit and then kidnap my little sis. He's crazy about her, but not that crazy." said Atticus.

"So what we're looking for is someone who likes Alexis to the point of insanity. Mindy, Jasmine."

"Yes?"

"I want you to make a list of all the people you know that have ever had a crush on Alexis. Then we can have this detective run a background check on all these guys. And I suggest we hurry. Lord knows what this kidnapper might be doing to Alexis."

When Jaden went home he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He just sat there waiting for his phone to ring, waiting for any word on what had happened to Alexis.

**(To be continued)**

**Who could this mysterious kidnapper be?**

**Will Jaden and the others find Alexis in time?**

**And what about that mess the kidnapper made in her appartment. who's gonna clean that up?**

**You may find the answers t some of these questions in**

**Chapter 3: It wasn't me, was it you?**


	3. It wasn't me, was it you?

"Jaden! Jaden, help me! Jaden!!!"

Jaden awoke in his chair, the whole night he had nightmares of Alexis locked up somewhere with someone doing God knows what to her.

"Jaden…"

He felt Yubel's hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to find her, I promise you."

By daybreak very little had changed. Mindy and Jasmine were still making a list of all the people they knew that had at one time or another had a crush on Alexis and Detective Sellers had been chasing down other leads.

"Harrington Rosewood perhaps?" asked Mindy.

"I seriously doubt it. He wasn't the kind of guy who would dress up like he's Iron Man or something."

"What about that Pierre person?"

"Not likely."

"Oh! I know!" said Hassleberry.

"Who?"

"That Bob Banter person Jaden dueled in his second year!"

"Him? Get serious." said Chazz. "Anyone who dresses up like a robot clearly has issues, we're looking for someone who's not right in the head."

"Not to mention someone rich or smart enough to either buy or build a working laser." said Blair.

"And that narrows the list of suspects down to… someone we don't know." said Syrus.

"Wait a minute, didn't Alexis say awhile ago she felt like she was being stalked?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, didn't she tell us that night at the Tropic Combo?"

"The what?" asked Jaden.

"It's a restaurant." said Chazz.

"Yeah, we were in the Mumbo room at the Tropic Combo, the band was playing Latin dance music, there was a big dumb guy playing drums, people were dancing under a pole when she whispered to us that this guy in a raincoat had been following her all day and that same person was in the restaurant, then when we looked up he was gone."

"Now let me get this straight." said Jaden "She muttered some mumbo jumbo during the combo somba in the mumbo at the Tropic Combo, then there was a jumbo dumbo playing the limbo on the bongos and then he was gone?"

"…I guess you could say that."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, we never saw his face."

"Well that's a boat load of help." said Chazz.

Suddenly a huge brick crashed through the window, Jaden and the others looked outside but no one was there.

"Wait, there's a note attached to it!" said Blair.

Jaden unwrapped the note.

"Somebody call Detective Sellers."

A few minutes later Detective Sellers arrived.

"You've received a note from the kidnapper."

"Yeah, and it's an unusual request. It says, Jaden, bring your cards and duel disk to the local dueling stadium at 10:00 pm. No cops, or Alexis dies."

"That's strange, why would someone kidnap Alexis, then challenge Jaden to a duel?" asked Syrus.

"Probably because he knows that Alexis' infatuation with Jaden started with her being impressed by his dueling skills." said Jasmine.

"I doesn't matter." said Blair "Jaden can't just go in there unprotected, who knows what could happen to him."

"Don't worry miss, that stadium is so gigantic, we're going to be able to hide a million cops in there. I thought these guys were smart, but their in way over their heads."

Later that night Detective Sellers gave Jaden a small thing that looked like a coin.

"What is this?"

"It's a GPS tracking device. It's accurate within two feet anywhere on the globe. In case the worst should happen we'll be able to know where you are."

"Thanks detective."

"Now we better get going, the kidnapper said 10:00 pm sharp."

"I still don't see why it's so important that I come." said Chazz.

"Simple, if you aren't with us when the kidnapper shows up, then you did it." joked Atticus.

Jaden drove alone in his Saleen S7. He had brought his cards and duel disk with him just as the kidnapper instructed.

"Hold on Lex, I'm coming."

He remembered what Alexis had told him before he fought the Card Master, she had confessed her feelings for him, she called him her hero. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring, it didn't say who was calling.

"Hello?"

"This is the kidnapper." said a metallic voice.

"How'd you get my number?!"

"Are you kidding? It's the first number on her phone."

"Where is she!?! What have you done with her!?!"

"Keep your pants on. I haven't done anything to her… Yet. Now the reason I've called is because we need to change the plan. Don't go to the dueling stadium."

"But I've got to go to the stadium!"

"You don't have to do anything until I tell you to you Slifer red slacker."

The kidnapper called Jaden a Slifer red slacker, it must've been someone who knew him from Duel Academy

"Now listen, you meet me at mid-town park."

"But that place isn't safe after dark."

"Put a cork in it you lazy red bastard! I'll see you there in ten minutes."

"Geesh, this guy really doesn't like me." thought Jaden.

At the next stop light he dialed another number.

"Quick! Get me the police!"

"I'm still here!"

"Yikes!"

"Try anymore games like that and I'll put a bullet right through Alexis' head."

The line went dead.

"Jaden, you can't go in there alone." said Yubel.

"I won't be alone, I have you with me. Besides, I've still got that tracking dot on me. Since I'm not heading for the stadium Detective Sellers and the others will probably follow me there."

Jaden drove to the park. He knew this place wasn't safe at this time of night, so he set his car alarm, he had paid an arm and a leg for it and he didn't want anyone to make off with it. He entered the park and it was extremely dark. It made him feel like he was in a horror movie waiting for the guy with a chainsaw and hockey mask to spring out at him

"There's no one here?"

"Jaden! Look out!"

Yubel's warning came too late. Jaden turned around and saw the person in the robot suit looking him right in the eye.

"Hello chum…"

He raised his hand and a stream of gas came out of it. Jaden started to cough and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the sound of approaching police sirens, then his life went black.

**(To be continued)**

**The thrills ain't stopping here ladies and gents**

**Who is this mysterious kidnapper?**

**What will become of Jaden?**

**Will I be stuck writing stories like this for no profit for the rest of my life?**

**If you want to find out the answer to some of these questions stay tuned for**

**Chapter 4: When nerds go nuts!**


	4. When nerds go nuts!

"Jaden! Where are you?! Jaden!" screamed Blair.

"Why didn't that slacker go to the stadium?" asked Chazz.

"It was probably a diversion." said Detective Sellers. "Apparently our kidnapper is more intelligent then I thought."

The park was the last place Jaden's tracking dot had been signaling before it stopped. They found it smashed in the middle of the park.

"Damn… He could be anywhere by now."

"Master, he's regaining consciousness."

"Give him restraint."

"Yes sir."

"AAAAAAGHHHH! WHERE AM I!?!"

The last thing Jaden remembered was losing consciousness in the park, he awoke to find himself strapped down to a table with the robotic kidnapper staring him right in the face.

"You!!! Where's Alexis!?!"'

"Sorry Mr. Yuki, but you're in no position to be making demands."

"Where the hell am I!?"

"Oh yes, sorry that I had to knock you out, but this location must be kept a secret, and I didn't have a blindfold on me."

"Would you mind telling me why on God's green earth you kidnapped Alexis and now me?!"

"Why the answer to that is simple slacker. I kidnapped her because you don't deserve her, and now I've kidnapped you so I can prove it."

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?"

"Well I do suppose I owe you an explanation."

When the kidnapped took off his mask it wasn't what Jaden expected. The kidnapper was roughly the same age as him, only with wavy badly combed bright red hair, a freckled face, and a pair of rather expensive looking glasses.

"Okay… I can't put my finger on it… But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere."

"You have, we both went to the same school. My name is Billy Jobs, I recently inherited my father's company Omnitech Industries, and I was an Obelisk blue the whole time I was a student at Duel Academy."

The difference in dorms never stopped Jaden from meeting people at Duel Academy. Yet the only time he remembered seeing this person was at the graduation ceremony.

"If we went to the same school then why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"Because while you were busy slacking off and showing off to the whole damn island, I stayed in my dorm room and studied like a good little nerd. You probably would have seen me in class if you hadn't slept through all of them."

Jaden could tell that this guy had a grudge against him, though he didn't know what crime he had committed.

"What do you want?"

"Well let's see slacker, I have so much already; A big house, a huge inheritance from my father, a billion dollar company, most people would say I've got it made. But there is one thing I don't have, something that I want more then anything else in the whole world… But you're trying to take that thing away from me."

Suddenly Jaden understood where this was going.

"You can't have her."

"Can't I?"

"I asked her and she said yes, so I suggest you find someone…"

"You don't deserve her!!!"

"And you do?"

"I've loved her ever since the moment I laid eyes on her that day I first stepped into the Obelisk dorm. I worked my butt off studying and getting good grades to impress her. I even built marvelous inventions like this suit I'm wearing. I deserve a goddess like her! You are nothing but a filthy Slifer red slacker who slept in class and cheated in every duel you've ever played!"

"I've never cheated at anything in my life." said Jaden.

"If I want a cock and bull story I'll listen to the new United States President's inauguration speech again." said Billy "Cheating is the only way a person like you could have defeated the Sacred Beasts, the Light of destruction, and so forth! Cheating is how you first caught her eye, it's how you beat Dr. Crowler, something even I've never been able to do! And I'm going to expose you as the total fraud you are, and when I do Alexis will see the error of her ways and marry me instead!"

"Jaden, you have to go through with this." said Yubel.

"What?!"

"He's caught up in his own little world, he isn't just going to let you and Alexis walk out of here."

"Okay… Alright Bill, but if we're going to duel can you untie me first?"

"I wasn't talking about just dueling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a heptagathon, one night seven events that will prove once and for all that I'd make a better spouse then you. Dueling is only one of those events."

"What kind of events?"

"I don't know, it's been arranged so that it's a fair fight, if I'm going to win Alexis' heart it will be fair and square, not like the way you won it."

"This guy's getting on my last nerve." thought Jaden.

"Don't worry Jaden, you'll get your chance." said Yubel

"Shall I remove your restraints?"

"Sure…"

"Very well."

Billy pressed a button and Jaden was no longer bound to the table. Billy then put his mask back on.

"Down the hall fifth door on you left. See you in five."

Billy left the room without saying another word. Jaden got off the table and left the room. What he saw shocked him.

"Whoa…"

He was on the second floor of a very expansive room with a view of the floor beneath him. But the most shocking thing of all was that walls of the room were lined with paintings of Alexis and various other forms of art that depicted her, but the most bizarre thing of all was a nine foot golden statue of what appeared to be Alexis dressed like angel with wings in the center of the room on the floor beneath him.

"Chazz was right, this guy is insane."

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. He also looked outside the window and saw that the house was on an island somewhere.

"Well there goes any plans for escaping." he thought. "Wait a minute…"

Jaden checked to see if the GPS tracker was still on him, it wasn't.

"Damn, there goes any hopes of a rescue."

"Fifth door on the left slacker, I didn't kidnap you to show you my house." said Billy's voice over an intercom.

Jaden went over to the door and opened it. The room was completely black except for a light overhead.

"Is this a joke?"

Suddenly the room shot upwards, Jaden came out into a blazing light.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Tonight we shall witness the grand spectacle of two men fighting for a woman's love!"

When Jaden could see again he saw that he was in a huge outdoor stadium on the island, he was on one side and Billy was on the other.

"Just you wait slacker… I'm going to show the whole world that you're just a big fat fake, and then Alexis will fall for me for sure…"

**(To be continued)**

**Can Jaden win 4 out of 7 of these crazy contests?**

**Things start to get interesting in**

**Chapter 5: Let the games begin**


	5. Let the games begin!

"Okay, what are the cameras for?" asked Jaden.

"This little heptagathon is being broadcasted worldwide slacker, So that when I beat you I will prove not only to Alexis, but to the whole world that I am you superior!"

"You do realize that you're probably telling the police where to find us don't you?"

"They'll never find us, on paper this island doesn't even exist, and even if they do Alexis won't press charges on me because she loves me. Besides with this robot exo-suit I'm not just a sad scared little nerd anymore… No… With this suit I'm all powerful! I AM OMINIPOTENT!"

Meanwhile far away the others saw what was happening because it was on every TV station.

"This guy can't be serious." said Blair.

"Don't get me started on that big joke." said Chazz "I remember seeing him conduct his experiments back at Duel Academy, and he always either caught fire or ended up with a concussion."

"Yeah, I wore that same costume for Halloween!" said Hassleberry.

"I don't think yours had a working laser." said Syrus.

On the TV someone suddenly appeared on the stage.

"Yes it is I, the one and only Bob Banter! And I have been paid millions to host this crazy show!"

"Crazy is about the understatement of the year." thought Jaden.

"Tonight we will witness a battle unlike anything ever before seen on global television! Jaden Yuki and Billy Jobs are going to battle it out in a series of contests for the love of the beautiful Alexis Rhodes! Now here's how it's going to work, whoever wins four out of the seven contests will win Ms. Rhodes hand. Who will be the victor?!"

"I'm gonna be the victor! What kind of stupid question is that!?!" bellowed Billy.

Taken by surprise by Billy's yelling Bob's classes almost fell off his face.

"Okay then… Let the games begin!"

"Okay, before we begin with the first event I'd like both contestants to shake hands, may the better man win."

"I will." said Billy.

Billy's metal glove looked like it could crack Jaden's arm, and it almost did.

"Okay, the first event is who is the wealthier man?"

"Excuse me?" asked Jaden.

"And since Billy is the owner of a muilti-billion dollar company where Jaden has only that five million dollars he won on M.M.M. it's Billy by a landslide!"

Billy: 1

Jaden: 0

"How is that fair?" asked Jaden.

"I didn't make the event I just won it." smirked Billy.

"Don't worry Jaden, there are still six events left." said Bob. "Speaking of which why don't we get right on to the next one, the trivia challenge!"

Two podiums appeared in front of Jaden and Billy and a huge question board appeared behind Bob.

"Whoa, who's the girl in the black dress?"

Standing beside the board was a young Brazilian woman with long dark hair about the same as Bob.

"Ah yes, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce my lovely assistant Potira, and I'd like to thank Mr. Jobs for bringing us together."

"Billy's given Banter money and a hot chick, this game is fixed." said Chazz.

"Okay, here's how this contest is going to play out. You will have to answer five rounds of questions to earn points. All five questions in round 1 are worth 100 points each, and it goes up 100 every round. After I've asked the question the first person to buzz in will get a chance to answer it, if you get it right you earn points, get it wrong and you get nothing and your opponent will get a chance to steal it from you. At the end of the 5th round whoever has the most points wins. Are you ready?"

"Does Iron Man have an alcohol problem?" said Billy sarcastically.

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Jaden.

"Marvelous! Let's begin with Round 1! Potira, do the honors!"

Potira touched one of the buttons on the board and it lit up.

"For 100 points the topic is mathematics! Define Hypotenuse! Jaden!"

Jaden accidentally leaned against his buzzer.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes, you have 30 seconds to answer."

"Uh… Hi potenuse." said Jaden waving.

Miles away Blair collapsed in her seat laughing.

"Oh my god that is so funny!"

"To bad it's not the right answer." said Chazz.

"Billy, do you know the answer?"

"That's easy, the side of a trapezoid."

BZZZZZZZZTTTTTT

"Sorry Billy, that is wrong. It's the side of a triangle."

"What? Traingle!? That can't be right, hold on while I look this up!"

Billy's butler brought him a text book and he started to skim through it.

"I don't see any… oops… he's right."

Billy was glad he was wearing a mask, that way no one could see him blush.

"Okay, next question, Science for 100! Which of these chemicals can be used to color fire blue: Sodium Chloride, Copper Sulfate, Copper Chloride, or Potassium Chloride?"

Billy pressed his buzzer instantly.

"Copper Chloride!"

"That is absolutely correct!"

Billy instantly gained 100 points.

"I don't want to micromanage here Bob, but what does any of this have to do with marriage?" asked Jaden.

"That is an excellent question Jaden, but the answer is simple, no one wants to marry an idiot."

Jaden's luck didn't get any better over the next few rounds, he managed to get some questions right, but Billy got a lot more then he did.

"And this round is over!" said Bob "And the final score is Billy at 4800, and Jaden at 2000. Billy wins! For a man who claims he loves Alexis Rhodes, Jaden is certainly off to a bad start. Billy is leading him 2 to nothing, can Jaden come back from that? We'll find out after this commercial break!"

**(To be continued)**

**Can Jaden come back from that?**

**Can he win 4 of the remaining five events? **

**Find out in**

**Chapter 6: To be a man**

**P.S. Originally I was going to show all 25 questions, but then this chapter would be too dang long, besides we all know Jaden wouldn't win in a contest like that.**


	6. To be a man

"There is no way these contests are fair, Billy could have easily bribed the people who decided what they were, and he's already ahead by two points." said Blair.

"And what makes him think Alexis is going to suddenly stop loving Jaden if he beats him in a series of silly contests?" asked Jasmine.

"Simple." said Chazz "He isn't in his right mind. Billy was born into a world of privilege, he had everything he ever wanted handed to him, and when he doesn't get his way he goes nuts."

"How do you know that?" asked Mindy.

"I speak form experience. Billy isn't giving Jaden a choice, he's caught up in his own little world, so for now Jaden will just have to play his game, and he'll have to beat him at it to show him how things work in the real world."

The commercial break had been over for about fifteen minutes, but Bob still hadn't returned.

"Where is he?" asked Billy through the comlink on his wrist. "What? Oh dear lord, tell them to break it up and get back up here."

"Where is he?" asked Jaden.

"Don't ask."

In a few minutes Bob came running back onto the stage, only his clothes were a little messed up and his face was pink.

"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen… I was uh… having an emergency in the bathroom."

"Yeah, with Potira." said Billy under his breath.

"Anyway! Let's get onto the next contest, Who is the better cook? To win this contest you must make a _lemon_meringue_pie_ from scratch, crust and all, and then our judges will decide who baked the better pie."

"Uh Bob, I don't want to sound redundant, but what does this have to do with marriage?" asked Jaden.

"Once again an excellent question Jaden, and once again a simple answer. You know how in the old days a wife used to just cook for her husband and that was it? Let me assure you those days are over! Today a husband has to cook for his wife every once in awhile, you got to pull your own weight, you got to treat her like a princess, or you'll find your marriage down in the gutters."

"Okay…"

"Now let's get on with the contest! Don't forget the most important rule of baking boys, wash your hands first."

Jaden and Billy had both been given their own kitchen station and the ingredients needed to make a pie as well as instructions, but Billy was having a hard time getting his gauntlet off so he could handle the utensils and ingredients better.

"Come on… I designed this thing to come off. Oops!"

Billy accidentally fired his laser, the force of it sent him flying back into a bag of flour sending a cloud of it into the air, when it cleared Billy was covered in flour.

"Bill, I don't want to make you look stupid or anything, but I'm sure that when baking something, you're usually supposed to sift the flour, not sit in it."

Both Jaden and Billy were having a little difficulty getting their pies done right even with instructions. When squeezing the lemons Jaden accidentally squirted a great deal into his eye, and Billy was having a heck of a time trying to separate the egg yolks from the whites. Eventually when the pies came out Jaden's looked fine, but Billy's was on fire.

"I think we know who the winner is." said Bob.

Billy: 2

Jaden: 1

"You got lucky." said Billy.

"Oh no, not luck my friend, skill."

"I'm not your friend."

"Obviously not, you did kidnap me and my fiancée."

"Moving on." said Bob "It's time for the fourth event, who is more physically attractive? I pretty sure you can guess why this is so important, because a beautiful woman like Alexis Rhodes most certainly deserves an attractive husband. Now here's how this is going to work. Several young super models have been brought here to judge which of you is more attractive, but first a quick change is in order."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Just step into the tents and change into what's in there." said Bob.

Jaden and Billy walked into the tents, five seconds later Billy's head came popping out.

"You've got to be kidding me! I am not wearing that!"

"If you don't then you forfeit."

"Oh… Very well."

After a few minutes Bob called on them both.

"You guys ready yet?"

They both hesitated before answering.

"…Yes."

"Okay Jaden, you first."

"Oh my sweet lord." said Chazz.

Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine all giggled and started blushing.

"That's rad." said Hassleberry.

Jaden was dressed in an open purple and gold robe with nothing but a black speedo.

"Not bad, not bad at all." said one of the models.

"Descent hair, healthy weight, no blemishes, moles, or boils, oh… nice abs."

"… Thank you."

"He kiddo, if you don't win the contest you can always swing by myb place." said the third model winking.

"Uh… thank you… but my heart is taken."

All the models gave Jaden a thumbs up.

"Okay now let's see Billy." said Bob.

Billy looked much different without his armor on.

"Eww…" said the first model.

"Dude, put the armor back on."

"Way too skinny, there's a big ugly mole on your chest, lose the glasses, and for God's sake get a haircut!"

"I think we know who the winner of this round it too." said Bob.

Billy: 2

Jaden: 2

"How could this be any more embarrassing?" thought Billy.

As Billy started to walk down the stairs he slipped and fell down, when he hit the ground there was a loud rip, he then ran off the screen crying. Miles away Hassleberry ran away to the bathroom so he could throw up.

"Gross!" said Chazz "Did you see that guys balls?"

"Yeah…" replied Syrus "They were… weird looking."

**(To be continued)**

**Chazz is right, that was gross**

**So it's all tied up**

**Can Jaden keep this up?**

**Find out in**

**Chapter 7: 4 down 3 to go**


	7. 4 down 3 to go

After the end of the previous and very embarrassing event there was a long fifteen minute commercial break, when the show came back on, once again Billy was dressed in his full armor and this time he had no intention of taking it off.

"Welcome back everybody! This is Potira pitch-hitting for Bob who is feeling a little… what's the word, decomposed?"

Billy slapped the forehead of his helmet.

"Not decomposed, Indisposed! Yeesh…"

"Okay then… Onto round five! As all eligible bachelors should know, we women love romance, so now we shall see which of our fine contestants is more romantic with a little poetry contest!"

"There is only one fine contestant here and one Slifer red ****."

"Gasp!"

"Hey you can't say that word on TV!" said Jaden.

"And who's going to stop me slacker? The ******* United Nations?"

"I think you should know Mr. Jobs that most women don't like potty mouths." said Potira.

"I'm am not paying you to act like my ******* mother *****!" said Billy.

"Hey!" said Bob coming out from behind the curtain "You don't talk to my girl like that!"

"And what are you going to do about it you ***** *****! I can kick your butt all the way to Pluto and back!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You can't be serious, I'll rip your **** off and make you eat it!"

For the next 10 minutes a sign that read, "We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stay tuned" took up the screen.

"Sorry about that folks. I'm Mr. Job's butler Jarvis and I'll be taking Mr. Banter's place as the host. Now here's how the next event is going to work. Both Mr. Jobs and Mr. Yuki will be given ten minutes to write a poem about how much they love Ms. Rhodes. The poem's will then be judged by the three models, and they will decide which is more romantic."

Jaden and Billy were both given a piece of paper and a pencil to write with.

"Who's this guy?" asked Jaden.

"He's Mr. Stutterstutt." said Jarvis.

"Okay, and why are you dressed like that Mr. Stuckerstuff?"

"He's the beekeeper."

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking Mr. Stuff Sucker."

"He can't answer you Mr. Yuki. He's a mute."

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize."

"Happens all the time sir. You're ten minutes begin in 3… 2… 1… go!"

Billy went right to work writing his poem, but Jaden was having trouble putting how much he loved Alexis into words. Adding to his lack of concentration was a bee buzzing around his head, he spent three of his ten minutes trying to swat it.

"Before you punch out tonight Mr. Stiff Sticker, I suggest you count your bees, you may find that one of them is missing." he said.

When the ten minutes were up Billy said his poem first.

"Where are you, where are you, where are you my hearts desire? Every night in my dreams I feel you, I see you, the sunshine in your golden hair is blazing in me like fire! How I yearn for you my beloved. Can't you hear me screaming in the night like my body is engulfed in fire? This burning desire can only be quenched by you. Please accept me as I am my beloved, don't crush my heart, my flesh, and bone. Please my beloved, please be mine and mine alone."

"Well… He's a dirty potty mouth, and not very attractive under all that heavy metal… but he does seem to have a thing for poetry." said one of the models.

"He's no Shakespeare, but he isn't a hired birthday card writer either."

"Very well then. Mr. Yuki it's your turn."

"This won't end well." said Chazz miles away.

Jaden hadn't been in the spotlight for five minutes when he folded his arms and pointed at Billy.

"He's good."

"What did I tell you?" said Chazz.

Billy: 3

Jaden: 2

"Now onto the sixth event." said Jarvis. "The next event shall be one to test to see whom is more humorous in the eyes of…"

"Will you listen to him?" said one of the models. "He's doing this like it's a stinking high school calculus competition!"

"Lighten up dude!"

"Why don't you let us take it from here darling?" asked the third model placing her hand on Jarvis'.

"You go girls." he said handing her the mike.

"Okay ladies and germs, I'm Laiza, and these are my good friends Alessandra, and Sabrina, and we'll be hosting this little love brawl for the remainder of the evening."

The audience applauded.

"Thank you. Now take it from a tan brunette supermodel like me, every girl wants a guy that can make her laugh."

"That's right Laiza." said Sabrina "When life gives a girl lemons nothing pleases her more then a hubby who can make her laugh at anything."

"Who cares about how funny he is as long as he's got it where it counts." said Alessandra "I'm talking down town!"

The audience laughed.

"Thank you Alessandra, but we already covered that area. Now both the handsome Jaden and the… intelligent… Billy will have to prove that they can make a girl laugh. And here's how it's going to work, both of you will take turns to come up and tell us a joke, and we will decide who we think is funnier. Are you boys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Jaden.

"He better be." said Chazz "He needs to win this round just to stay alive."

"Come on Chazz, Even if Billy wins do you really think Alexis will fall in love with a guy who kidnapped her, swears like a lumberjack who cut off his own leg, and has a deformed manhood?" asked Jasmine.

"He'll probably force her, just like he forced Jaden to compete in this crazy event."

"You know, he's got a point there." said Hassleberry.

"You can't force someone to fall in love." said Blair "Even if he forces her at gunpoint to walk down the aisle and marry him it doesn't mean she'll love him. I tried to get Jaden to go for me, but for some reason he chose Alexis. Probably the same reason Alexis chose him instead of you Chazz, despite your being more wealthy than he is."

"Well I will admit, I'd rather lose Alexis to Jaden then to this Bill Jobs freak."

"Okay Billy, you're first." said Sabrina.

Billy walked into the center of the stadium and the spotlight.

"Okay, I will admit I'm not much of a comedian, I'm a very serious man, and I haven't been able to come up with many good jokes because I've been so busy shopping for a suit so that Alexis and I wouldn't have too long to get married. But on my way home last night I managed to come up with this… Knock knock..."

"Who's there?"

"Don't ya."

"Don't ya who?"

"Don't you wish I hadn't been so busy suit shopping so that I'd be able to come up with a good one?!"

The only sound that could be heard was a cricket chirping.

"Just for that me and Alexis shall have a grand and expensive wedding reception, and none of you are invited." said Billy.

"How do you know you're going to be Alexis' groom?" asked Laiza "Jaden hasn't had his turn yet, and there is still one more event after this one."

"He's not going to win this heptagathon or Alexis' hand." said Billy sounding angry.

"And how do you know that? You yourself said that this is a fair fight between you and him."

"Yes I did, and if by some crazy fluke the slacker wins it means he didn't fight fair. He has never played by the rules, he only defeated the sacred beasts, light of destruction, etc by lying and cheating, it's the only way a person like him could have ever done such things. See I worked hard to get where I am, and I'm willing to bet he hasn't done an honest day's work in his life, considering that he could hardly stay awake during class. The only reason Alexis agreed to his proposal is because she doesn't know what he is, but tonight I am going to expose him for the total fraud he is, and then Alexis will shower me with affection when she realizes I've saved her from throwing her life away."

"Well… We'll see… In the meantime it is Jaden's turn."

Jaden took Billy's spot in the center of the stadium.

"I hope he's as funny as he is sexy." said Alessandra.

Jaden blushed.

"Well… I do know one joke. Okay, I saw this on TV when I was a kid. A boy and his girlfriend go to the drive-in movies, and she tells him to go get some popcorn. Now the guy at the snack bar isn't all there.

He say's, Hi welcome to the Snack Palace, I'm… Mitch… Can I help your order… I mean, can you order… No wait… Let me start over okay… Welcome to the Snack Palace, I'm Mitch, can I **have** your order?"

So the guy says, Yah hello Mitch, I'll take a small popcorn.

Mitch replies, We don't have small.

Then give me a medium.

We don't have medium.

Well then what do you have?

Large, Jumbo the Elephant, and Mega Whale.

Then isn't a large a small?

Uh… I'll have to ask my manager.

So at this point the guy can't take it anymore, he's missing some valuable make out time with his girlfriend. So he says, Just give me a large popcorn.

So Mitch gives him this huge thing of popcorn, if that's the smallest size I think the largest could feed half the population of China."

Jaden paused to let the audience laugh.

"So the guy's getting out his money to pay for the freakishly huge thing of popcorn and Mitch asks him, Do you want fries with that?

Naturally the boy asks him, Why would I want fries with popcorn?

And Mitch replied, Uh… I'll have to ask my manager."

Everyone started laughing again, after about three minutes Jaden raised his hands indicating he wasn't done yet.

"So the boy goes back to his girlfriend and she says, Oh you got the popcorn… Didn't you get any fries?"

The audience erupted into laughter.

"I think we know who the winner is." said Laiza after she managed to stop laughing.

Billy: 3

Jaden: 3

"It looks like the score is all tied up, which makes our seventh and final event the swing vote! It just doesn't get any better then this! We'll be right back after these messages."

**(To be continued)**

**It all comes down to who is the better duelist**

**Jaden or the insane Billy**

**Who will join Alexis in the blessed sacrament of marriage, the sacred joining of a man and a woman till death do they part?**

**The red hot duel of love and passion begins in**

**Chapter 8: Blessed love or unholy lust?**


	8. Blessed Love or Unholy Lust?

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! At the moment the score is tied, now there is only one way to settle who gets Alexis Rhodes' hand in marriage."

"That's right Laiza." said Sabrina "A butt kicking, soul shocking, DUEL MONSTERS CAGE MATCH! NO COMMERCIALS, NO MERCY!!!"

"The crowd is going wild with anticipation!" said Alessandra.

The audience was indeed having a field day.

"Now here are our contestants, in this corner, the handsome, the funny, Mr. Hero himself, Jaden Yuki!"

The audience applauded.

"And in this corner standing head to toe in powered body armor, the terrifying, the intelligent, Mr. Money, Billy Jobs!"

When Billy came out the Iron Man song started playing.

"If I remember correctly then Billy fancies machine cards." said Chazz.

"Oh really? What was your first hint?" said Blair sarcastically.

"This has to be Billy's biggest mistake yet." said Syrus "Jaden can beat anyone in a fair fight."

"Well then I don't really see the reason for Billy to fight fair." said Chazz.

"What do you mean?"

"Tactics Truesdale." said Hassleberry "He thinks the sarge is a cheater, so he doesn't expect him to fight fair, so he probably doesn't plan on fighting fair either."

"Since this is the final event I think it's appropriate that Ms. Rhodes should watch and see who her husband will be."

Alexis was in a cage bound and gagged.

"Alexis!"

Before Jaden could move Billy raised his arm mounted laser on him.

"Touch the cage and I'll blow you to the moon."

Billy walked over to the cage.

"I just have to destroy Jaden my dear Alexis, then we can be together forever."

He removed her mouth gag as if he were about to kiss her.

"You diseased maniac! When I get my hands on you I'm going to…"

He put the mouth gag back on her.

"Why don't you keep it a surprise until our wedding night?"

"Oh God, I do not want to picture that!" said Mindy miles away.

"You said it." replied Jasmine.

"Bill, before we go any further I have to ask you something." said Jaden "Why are you doing this?"

"You know very well by now why I'm doing this slacker!" bellowed Billy "Because I love her! I deserve her! And you don't even deserve to be married to some fat ***** that's crawling with S.! And now I'm going to prove it to her by beating you in a duel! No, poor choice of words… I'm not going to beat you… I'm going to destroy you! I'm going to show Alexis and the whole world what you really are! A big fat fake!"

"Listen Bill, I've never cheated at anything in my life, and even if you beat me in this duel, which you won't, do you really think Alexis would love me any less?"

"WHAT KIND OF ******* QUESTION IS THAT?! OF COUSRE SHE WON'T LOVE YOU ANY MORE! THE WHOLE REASON SHE EVER BECAME INTERESTED IN YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE YOU BEAT DR. CROWLER BY CHEATING! EVERYONE THINKS YOU WON ALL YOUR DUELS BY SKILL, BUT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE BIGGEST FAKE SINCE THE LATEST UNITED STATES PRESIDENT! AND NOW THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW IT! ALEXIS WILL REALIZE HER ERROR OF JUDGEMENT AND THANK ME FOR SAVING HER FROM THROWING HER LIFE AWAY!!!"

"Dude, it's just a game. My relationship with Alexis is about more then just the game of Duel Monsters. She's not a bandwagon fan Bill, she'd love me even if I lost a duel. Despite my… academic disadvantages, she chose me. Love is a gift that can only be freely given, you can force someone to marry you, but you can't force someone to fall in love."

For a few moments Billy was silent.

"Well I can try. Now enough talk! LET'S GET THIS GAME ON!"

Alexis looked like she was trying to say something to Jaden, but the words were muffled by her mouth gag.

"I think she's trying to tell you to kick his butt all the way to Neptune and back." said Yubel.

"With pleasure." said Jaden "Billy is no Shadow Rider, nor is he possessed by the light of destruction, or anything else like that, he's just a piece of billion dollar trash, and it's time I take out the garbage."

Both Jaden and Billy walked into the center of the stadium. Suddenly a huge steel cage descended on them, trapping them both inside.

"What is this?"

"Well they don't call it a Duel Monster's cage match for nothing." said Billy.

"Will the referee please lock the cage at this time, now for those of you who are unfamiliar with this form of dueling; the rules of a Duel Monster's cage match are very simple. You cannot surrender, you are trapped in the cage until one player's life point hit zero or until someone summons Exodia or something like that, whichever comes first." said Laiza.

"Now let's get this duel underway!" said Sabrina.

"I couldn't agree more." said Alessandra "The whole world is asking the same question, who will be the victor?!"

"I'M GONNA BE THE VICTOR!" yelled Billy "WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!?!"

"You said that three chapters ago." said Jaden.

**(I am reminded of how in one episode Syrus says, "Jay I've been carrying that for 3 episodes)**

"Does it look like I care? NOW LET'S DO THIS THING!"

"Bring it on, Iron Man."

They both activated their duel disks and their life point totals went to 4000.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"Since you're at a disadvantage in so many ways slacker, I'll let you make the first move."

"Very well… I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 700)

"What?! Sparkman is supposed to have twice that many attack and defense points!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Ladies and gentlemen it would seem that we're experiencing technical difficulties." said Laiza "But the rules of the Duel Monster's cage match dictates that the show must go on until someone's life points hit zero."

"But this isn't fair!"

"Jaden, you'll have to go through with this, for Alexis." said Yubel.

"Alright… I play the equip spell Spark Blaster! And I'll have Sparkman use it on himself so he can switch into defense mode."

(DEF: 700)

"A good move Jaden, but unfortunately it wasn't good enough. Now I activate the continuous spell cards; Rushed Production, Machine Insurance, and The Spoils of War!"

**(In that order: Not a real card, not a real card, and you wish it was a real card)**

"What? I've never heard of those cards." said Jaden.

"Of course you haven't, they're all one of a kind, I got them from a friend of mine at Industrial Illusions who owed me a big favor."

"Okay… What do they do?"

"Well, once per turn I can pay 1000 life points to use Rushed Production's effect and special summon one machine monster from my hand or deck, but if I special summon a monster this way then that monster's attack and defense points are cut in half, I'll use it to special summon Machine King Prototype from my deck!"

(Billy: 3000)

(ATK: 800 DEF: 750)

"But he won't be staying around for long because now I'm sacrificing him so that I may normal summon Machine King!"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000)

"Now the effect of Machine Insurance kicks in, whenever one of my machine monsters is sent from my field to the graveyard the average of their original attack and defense points is added to my life points."

"The average?" said Jaden confused.

"Sorry slacker, I forgot you always fell asleep in math class. Add the original attack and defense points of my machine king prototype together, and then divide the sum by two."

"Okay… Let's see add that together and… what was it's original attack and defense points?" asked Jaden.

"I'll spare you the trouble of having to dust off that peanut sized thing you call your brain slacker, the average of my Machine King Prototype's original attack and defense points was 1550, so now I gain back that many life points."

Billy: 4550

"He has more life points then when he started, and an even better monster!"

"And don't forget Machine King's special effect, he gain 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field, including himself."

(ATK: 2300)

"Well I guess it's a good thing I've got my Sparkman in defense mode." said Jaden.

"True even with half it's attack and defense points as long as your Sparkman is in defense mode I can't touch your life points, so we'll have to fix that."

"Say what?"

"I activate the spell card Stop Defense, and I'll use it to switch your Sparkman into attack mode!"

(ATK: 800)

"Okay, that's not good!"

"Machine King, Attack Sparkman!"

Billy's Machine King launched it's fist at Jaden's Sparkman and it went through it like a hot knife through butter.

(Jaden: 2500)

Suddenly a surge of electricity electrified Jaden's entire side of the field. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Mr. Jobs… could you tell us what just happened?" asked Sabrina.

"It's just one of the special features my stadium has, the challenger is shocked every time his life points take a hit."

"Jaden, are you okay?!" asked Yubel.

"I… I got a little cooked… but I'm fine."

"And since I just destroyed your Sparkman the effect of my Spoils of War spell activates!" said Billy.

"Oh great… What does it do?" asked Jaden.

"You'll be pleased to hear that it doesn't take any more of your life points slacker, but from now on whenever I destroy one of your monsters I can draw two cards from my deck, good thing too, my hand was running a little low."

"Incredible!" said Laiza "The duel just started and already Mr. Jobs has taken three eighths of Jaden's life points! He might be the one to put a ring around Ms. Rhode's finger after all, but it's like we said, this duel isn't over until someone's life points hit zero."

"Fair fight?" Jaden thought "I can't believe I believed a lie that wouldn't have fooled a girl scout."

"Billy may not be playing fair, but you still have to do this Jaden."

"I know Yubel, I'm locked in a steal cage with this lunatic and Alexis is on the line… My monster's may have only half their attack and defense points, and I may get shocked every time I loose a life point… But I'm going to win this duel for my Lexi… I don't know how… But someway in Heaven or on Earth I'm going to pull it off…"

**(To be continued)**

**Incase you haven't guessed it already, Billy is cheating**

**Can Jaden turn this around?**

**Or will Alexis be marched down the aisle at gunpoint?**

**The duel continues in**

**Chapter 9: Evening the odds**

**(As if the title doesn't give it away)**


	9. Evening the odds

"Ladies and gentlemen it just doesn't get any better then this!" said Laiza "The duel monsters cage match just started and already Mr. Billy Jobs has taken 3/8 of Jaden's life points!"

(Billy: 4550)

(Jaden: 2500)

"I'd ask you if you'd like to give up and run home to your mother slacker, but thanks to the rules of the duel monsters cage match you're stuck here, so I guess you'll just have to stay and take the punishment."

"Even if I wasn't locked in this cage, I would never abandon Alexis to the likes of you!"

"You'd be doing her a favor."

"A favor? You're the one who has her bound up and gagged!"

"A temporary precaution, until I defeat you in this duel and she's seen the error of her ways."

"Sorry Bill, but that's not going to happen."

Jaden drew his card.

"Okay, for some reason my monsters only have half their strength, and I'm willing to bet it's because Bill sabotaged my duel disk while I was unconscious, but somehow I've got to turn this around for Alexis' sake, but for now I'll just have to play it safe."

With only 2500 life points left, Billy could take Jaden out with just one more attack if he could power up his Machine King.

"First I'll play a monster face down, next I'll play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare! Now during your next stand by phase…"

"I'm not some amateur! I know what the card does! Get on with it!"

"Okay… Next, I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

"Two face down cards… Since he can't attack my Machine King he must be planning on destroying it with a trap card… Fortunately I have just the card in my hand to render all his traps useless."

Billy drew his card.

"It's your standby phase!" said Jaden "So now my Mirage of Nightmare let's me draw until I have four cards in my hand!"

"A lot of good that will do you. First I'll pay 1000 life points to activate the effect of my Rushed Production spell card, and I'll use it to special summon Jinzo from my deck with half it's attack and defense points."

(Billy: 3550)

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 750)

"Next I'll sacrifice him so that I can summon Jinzo - Lord!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600)

"Now the effect of my Machine Insurance spell activates, since Jinzo went from the field to the graveyard I now gain life points equal to the average of Jinzo's original attack and defense points!"

(Billy: 5500)

"And since Jinzo – Lord is a Machine, my Machine King now gets an extra 100 attack points."

(ATK: 2400)

"Well then I guess now's as good a time as ever to activate my face down card." said Jaden.

"Haven't you been listening slacker? In fact don't answer that. Jinzo – Lord is on the field, so you can't activate traps!" said Bill.

"Well then it's a very good thing this isn't a trap I'm activating." replied Jaden.

"What?!"

"It's my Emergency Provisions spell card, so now I'll give up my Mirage of Nightmare and my face down Bubble Shuffle to gain back some life points."

(Jaden: 4500)

"Fine… Have your little life point boost! It won't change a thing! Machine King, attack his face down monster!"

When Billy's Machine King attacked Jaden's face down Clayman it only had half it's defense points.

"Since I just destroyed one of your monsters my Spoils of War spell card now let's me draw 2 cards from my deck. Now Jinzo – Lord, attack the ******* directly!"

When Jaden was blasted by Jinzo - Lord's attack he was once again shocked by the electrified stadium floors.

(Jaden: 1900)

"It doesn't matter what card you play slacker! She's my Alexis now, and no one is going to take her from me!"

"This isn't fair!" said Syrus. "How is Jaden supposed to fight when his monsters only have half their attack and defense points?"

"Yeah, this jerk's cheating and Jaden just has to accept it?" said Blair.

"I knew that maniac would try something like this… I guess it's to bring in the big guns." said Chazz getting out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Mindy.

"Evening the odds."

Miles away someone groaned in anger because the ringing of his phone distracted him from the video game he was playing.

"Congratulations, you just cost me 50,000 points and my chance to wipe out and entire alien hive… Oh Mr. Princeton! How can I be of service? Oh…. No problem."

He ran over to his computer and got right to work.

"A little ghost imaging… a little satellite uplink… oh yeah, I am good."

"I've got to get something started." thought Jaden getting up "One more attack like that and it's over…"

Jaden drew his card.

"Yes! This is just what I… Darn… I forgot that for some reason all my monsters now lose half their attack and defense points when I summon them."

"Jaden I have a feeling you don't need to worry about that anymore." said Yubel.

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know I've just got this feeling."

"Okay, if you say so Yubel."

Jaden looked over his hand to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Okay, I'll throw down a face down, next I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse the Burstinatrix and the Bubbleman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"What?!" exclaimed Billy.

"Now that's more like it!" said Jaden.

Jaden and Billy weren't the only one's that were surprised that Jaden's monsters had suddenly regained their normal status.

"Chazz, who did you just call?" asked Blair.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." he said smiling.

"Now I activate the field spell Skyscraper! Since your Jinzo – Lord has more attack points then my Steam Healer gets a 1000 point boost."

(ATK: 2800)

"Steam Healer, attack his Jinzo – Lord!"

Jaden's Steam Healer blasted Billy's Jinzo – Lord into nothingness.

(Billy: 5300)

Suddenly Billy was shocked by the stadium's electrified floors. But that wasn't supposed to happed, the stadium was only supposed to shock his opponent!

"Obviously you forgot about my Machine Insurance spell, since one of my machine monsters was just sent from the field to the grave I now gain life points equal to the average of my destroyed monster's attack and defense points!"

(Billy: 7400)

"But I also destroyed him with my Steam Healer, so now I gain life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

(Jaden: 4500)

"And now I'll… wait, there aren't any cards left in my hand. Well I guess that's the end of my turn."

"I thought you fixed that slacker's duel disk so that all his monster's would have only half their attack and defense points!" whispered Billy through the comlink in his helmet. "And why did you set the stadium to give shocks on both sides?!"

"We didn't set the stadium to shock you sir, and we did fix Mr. Yuki's duel disk, but apparently somebody unfixed it."

"Well, then you'll un-unfix it! And shut off those blasted shockers on my side!"

"Don't you mean re-fix it? And it doesn't look like we can do either of those things."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal, it looks like we've been hacked!"

"What?! But how… who… oh forget it… You can't rely on anyone these days, you've got to do everything yourself." said Billy.

**(To be continued)**

**So Jaden's duel disk is no longer sabotaged**

**but Bill still has a few tricks up his sleeve**

**The duel continues in**

**Chapter 10: Dueling by the seat of your pants**


	10. Dueling by the seat of your pants!

"Since Jinzo – Lord is no longer in play Jaden can now use all the traps he wants, and Billy no longer has that monster to give power to his Machine King, so old tall metallic and scary now loses 100 of his extra points." said Laiza.

(ATK: 2300)

"Jaden's monsters may be back to their full strength, but Billy's still got more life points then he does. It's going to take more then a late but flashy arrival to win this duel." said Sabrina.

"Well he did just take out one of Mr. Jobs' best monsters." said Alessandra "I think that counts for something."

"Jinzo – Lord was just one of my best monsters." said Billy "I still have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve."

He drew his card.

"Like this, I activate the spell card Power Bond!"

"Oh no, not that!"

"Yes, that." replied Billy "And I'll use it to fuse the Barrel Dragon and the Blowback Dragon in my hand in order to fusion summon Gatling Dragon with twice as many attack points!"

(ATK: 5200 DEF: 1200)

"Oh no!" said Laiza "It's the mighty Gatling Dragon, and with twice as many attack points! It looks like this duel is all done!"

"That it is, for now I activate his special ability, now I can toss a coin three times, and for each time it lands on heads I can destroy one of Jaden's monsters, but since he only has one monster on the field I only need to toss one coin."

"How do you know it'll land on heads?" asked Jaden.

"Let's just say I feel lucky tonight."

**(Yeah right)**

Billy tossed his coin in the air and caught it in his hands.

"Heads, Gatling Dragon destroy his Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

**BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA**

When the smoke cleared Jaden's Steam Healer was gone.

"Since I just destroyed one of your monsters my Spoils of War spell card let's me draw two new cards, but it doesn't really matter because this duel is over! Gatling Dragon attack Jaden directly!"

"NO!"

"GASP!"

"JADEN!!!"

**BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA**

"MWAH AH HA HA AH!!! ALEXIS IS MINE!!!"

"I don't think so."

"WHAT?!"

When the smoke cleared Jaden's life points were untouched.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I JUST DEFEATED YOU! HERE'S PROOF THAT HE'S A CHEATER!!!"

"I never cheat Bill. You just forgot about my face down card, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which I used to summon my good old friend Winged Kuriboh, and since I had a monster on the field your Gatling Dragon had to attack it, and since you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh I don't take any damage this turn."

"FINE! I STILL HAVE ANOTHER MONSTER! AND SINCE I HAVE GATLING DRAGON ON MY FIELD HE GAINS 100 ATTACK POINTS!"

(ATK: 2400)

"MACHINCE KING, ATTACK!!!"

Billy's Machine King aimed it's arm at Jaden and fired, but when it made contact Jaden's life points didn't drop.

"WHAT?!"

"What did I just say Bill?"

Bill may have been wearing a mask, but they could tell that he must be furious.

"You have only delayed the inevitable slacker! One way or another Alexis will be mine! And take a look, you have no cards in your hand and no cards in play!"

"That's not good."

"No **** Sherlock, if you draw a monster I'll just blow it away with my Gatling Dragon, and even if you draw a spell or trap card that can destroy all the monsters on my side of the field you'll still be defenseless!"

"Yeah well in the meantime your turn is over, which means now your own Power Bond card takes a toll on your life points."

"That's right folks!" said Laiza "Power Bond may double the attack strength of any Machine monster you summon with it, but at the end of your turn you need to pay life points equal to the monster's original attack points!"

(Billy: 4700)

Billy felt the shock from the stadium floors as a result of losing his life points, but it didn't bother him as much as the last time. In fact it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

"Aren't you going to twitch or something?" asked Jaden.

"Sorry, but I didn't feel a thing. My suit is outfitted with a built in insulator system to protect me from an electric shock."

"Then why didn't it work the last time I dealt damage to your life points?"

"I didn't have it on last time, I didn't expect to get shocked, but then you some how hacked into my mainframe and told it to shock me as well! I guess I should have expected that from a cheater like you!"

**(Is he a complete hypocrite or what?)**

"… I'm done trying to convince you Bill."

"Good, now draw your card and make your move, but nothing you draw is going to stop me this time!"

"And the score is just about even, but if what Billy says is true then will it make any difference?!"

"Not unless Jaden has a Magic Cylinder in his deck." said Chazz.

"I'll bet you a million American dollars that his next card is a table turner!" said Syrus.

"Syrus, I bet you've never even seen a million dollars." said Blair.

"I can't let Alexis down. Come on deck show me some love." thought Jaden.

Jaden drew his card.

"Just what the doctor ordered! Okay Bill, I activate the spell card Emergency Card Stash!"

**(You wish this was a real card)**

"What?!" exclaimed Billy "That's one of the rarest cards in the game!"

"And with good reason, when there are no other cards in my hand I can use this spell card, which lets me draw until there are six cards in my hand!"

Jaden drew his cards.

"Yes! I knew I was going to need this! I activate the spell card System Down!"

"No! Not that!" exclaimed Billy.

Jaden smiled, he couldn't resist.

"Yes, that." he said "By paying 1000 life points I can now remove all Machine monsters on your field and in your graveyard from play!"

(Jaden: 3500)

Billy's Gatling Dragon and Machine King shut down right in front of him and crumbled to pieces, leaving his life points wide open for a direct attack.

"Whatever, thanks to my Machine Insurance spell card I still get the average of both those monsters attack and defense points added to my life points!"

But Billy's life points didn't change in the least.

"WHAT?!"

"Bill, I'm pretty sure that only works when your machine monsters are sent from the field to the graveyard, not when they are removed from play. How do you expect to beat me when you don't even know how your own card works?"

Billy may have been wearing a metal mask, but he sounded like he was ready to explode.

"On second thought don't answer that, I will for you. But first I'm going to throw down a face down. Next I summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)

"Now Captain Gold, Attack Billy's life points directly!"

Captain Gold jumped from the top of the skyscraper and blasted Billy.

(Billy: 2600)

Billy was once again shocked by the stadium's electrified floors, his suit's built in insulator didn't seem to work as well as it did last time.

"And Jaden Yuki takes the lead!" said Sabrina.

The audience broke into applause.

"This can't be!" thought Billy "This duel is supposed to show the Slifer red slacker as the big fat fake he is, but the whole world is cheering him on like some kind of hero!"

Alexis looked like she was trying to say something, but her words were muffled by her mouth gag.

"Don't worry Lexi, I'll have you out of there in no time."

It was impossible to tell what Alexis was trying to say, but Billy could read her body language.

"All right… That tears it! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!!! Time to resort to… The big gun…"

**(BUM BUM BUUM BUM BUUM)**

**(To be continued)**

**What has Billy got up his sleeve?**

**Can Jaden keep his lead over this insane spoiled rich man?**

**Who will be waiting for Alexis at the altar?**

**The duel continues in…**

**Chapter 11: HYPER-DEATH!**


	11. HYPERDEATH!

"Play time is now officially over slacker! It's time I sent you on Cloud Nine where you belong!" said Billy.

"Just try and kill me." said Jaden smiling.

"Slacker, you're already dead."

"And how do you know that? The rules say this duel isn't over until someone's life points hit zero."

"I know you're not going to win because Alexis and I are destined to be together! I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her! I knew one day I would make her mine! IT'S FATE!!!"

"Sorry Bill, but I don't believe in fate."

"Just end your turn so I can start ending you!"

"Okay then, I'll end my turn by activating the spell card R - Righteous Justice, and I'll use it to destroy your Machine Insurance so you can't boost your life points any more."

"Very well, I didn't need that card anymore anyway. Now it's my turn! First I'll activate the effect of my Rushed Production spell card and give up 1000 life points to special summon Gadget Soldier from my deck with half it's attack and defense points!"

(Billy: 1600)

(ATK: 900 DEF: 1000)

Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, Now I draw three cards and discard two… Perfect. Next I activate the spell card Cost Down, with this I can reduce the level of one monster in my hand by two.

"Oh no folks!" said Laiza "That means Billy can now summon a really powerful monster with only one sacrifice!"

"Precisely, and now I sacrifice my Gadget Soldier in order to summon… PERFECT MACHINE KING!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500)

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Blair.

"What? What is it?" asked Chazz "Never seen a Perfect Machine King before?"

"No it's not that, rewind it!"

Chazz pressed the rewind button on the DVR remote.

"Right there, stop!"

"What do you see?"

"Zoom in on Billy."

They were looking at Billy from the side.

"Press play, but make it slow."

They all saw Billy pull a card out from underneath his gauntlet.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Jaden.

"No, but this sure will, I activate the spell card known as THE HYPER-DEATH RAY!!!"

**(I don't have to tell you it isn't a real card, do I?)**

A huge laser cannon appeared on the back of Billy's Perfect Machine King.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Of course it's good slacker, well good for me that is. Now not only does my Perfect Machine King deal damage even if he destroys one of your monsters in defense mode, but he also gains an additional 1000 attack points for every Machine Monster in my graveyard!"

(ATK: 4700)

"Now my Perfect Machine King blast Jaden's Captain Gold away with your… HYPER-DEATH RAY!!!"

The huge laser started to glow and then a huge green blast erupted out of it.

"Sorry Bill, but you seem to have forgotten about my face down card."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, Hyper-Death ray or no Hyper-Death ray, your attack can't bypass my Hero Barrier, as long as I have an Elemental Hero on my side of the field I can negate one of your attacks."

"Err… You can't keep this up forever slacker! One way or another Alexis will be mine!"

"Not even in your dreams." said Jaden.

"And Jaden just barely survived a devastating blast from Billy's Perfect Machine King, but can he keep this up?" said Sabrina.

"How can he when this jerk is cheating?" asked Blair.

"He has to!" said Mindy "Alexis can't marry that crazy swearing tycoon!"

"Jaden's been in worse situations then this and he's always come out on top, of course he's going to win!" said Syrus.

Jaden drew his card.

"Yes! I am so glad I added this card to my deck all those years ago, after all it saved me in my duel against the Card Master."

**(See it in my other fanfic Mystery of Duelist Isle, if you haven't already)**

"Hurry up and make your move slacker! My bride is waiting."

"You mean my bride." replied Jaden. "Sure I may not have anything in my hand that can destroy your death ray wielding Perfect Machine King, but I can stop it in it's tracks."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right Bill, I play the Swords of Revealing Light!"

Several luminous swords fell from the sky and trapped Billy's Perfect Machine King where it stood.

"Fine… You can have your precious three free turns, it won't change anything!"

"We shall see."

Billy drew his card.

"I play Magical Stone Excavation! With this spell card I can discard two cards from my hand in order to get back one spell card in my graveyard, I'll use it to get back my Graceful Charity, and get this slacker, the two cards I'm sending to the graveyard are machine monsters, and thanks to the effect of my HYPER-DEATH RAY my Perfect Machine King gains another 2000 attack points!"

(ATK: 6700)

"And now I'll use my Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two more machine monsters to increase my Perfect Machine King's attack strength even higher!"

(ATK: 8700)

"But since I can't attack you this turn I'll just play this card face down and end my turn."

"In just one turn Billy has made his monster's attack points jump by 4000!" exclaimed Alessandra.

"Is there a single card in Jaden's deck that can stand up to that kind of power?" asked Laiza.

"No… But I've never relied on the power of a single card before." thought Jaden.

Jaden drew his card.

"Okay, I'll play…"

"Not so fast slacker, I activate the trap card Light of Intervention! From now on whenever either of us summons a monster in defense mode it must be face up, no more surprises from you."

"Okay then… I summon Elemental Hero Ocean in defense mode."

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200)

"Elemental Hero Ocean… With that monster you can return one hero monster from your side of the field or your graveyard to your deck, a pity that it's worthless."

"Sure Ocean's effect isn't much help, but right now I need some monsters on the field."

Billy drew his card.

"I pass there's nothing I can do."

The Swords of Revealing Light would only last for one more turn, and the only card Jaden had in his hand was Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

"Come on deck don't fail me now."

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Sinister Serpent in defense mode!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 250)

"Sinister Serpent?" thought Billy "Why would he play that card? It's not an Elemental Hero or a Neo-Spacian. No matter, it won't make any difference."

Billy drew his card.

"Perfect. I activate Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we discarded, and since both the cards I'm discarding are machine monsters my Perfect Machine King gets another 2000 attack points thanks to the HYPER-DEATH RAY!"

(ATK: 10700)

"Tell me that attack meter is broke." said Hassleberry.

Due to Card Destruction's effect Jaden had to discard his Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab to the graveyard and draw a new card. Instead of the card he wanted it was the spell card Cocoon Party, and that could do nothing against Billy's Perfect Machine King. When Billy ended his turn the Swords of Revealing Light vanished.

"It's over slacker! Alexis is mine! On my next turn my Perfect Machine King is free to attack, and it doesn't matter which monster I destroy, because thanks to the HYPER-DEATH RAY you'll still receive damage even though your monsters are in defense mode, and he has more then enough attack points to wipe out your life points. Alexis is mine no matter what card you draw."

Jaden had to admit it looked hopeless. The only card in his hand was Cocoon Party, and Billy had a monster powerful enough to destroy any of his three monsters and wipe out the rest of his life points.

"There's only one card in my deck that can save me… but the odds are against me… I don't know if I can do this…"

Just then Jaden looked up at Alexis, her words were muffle by her mouth gag, but it sounded like she was begging.

"No, I won't give up. One, because this is a Duel Monsters Cage Match and no one leaves until someone's life points hit zero. Second, because Alexis is counting on me."

"It's come to this, so draw your card and face your fate. Alexis will be mine and you will burn!"

Jaden reached for his deck.

"Come on Jay! Kick his butt!" said Syrus.

"Alexis… no matter what happens… I love you."

Jaden drew his card.

"Oh I can't bear to watch!" said Mindy.

**(To be continued)**

**Is this the end of Jaden Yuki?!**

**Will our Hero be blasted into oblivion by Billy's Perfect Machine King?!**

**Is he doomed to utter destruction?!**

**Will Alexis willingly walk down the aisle or will she be marched down at gunpoint?!**

**The Duel concludes in…**

**Chapter 12: Game over!**


	12. Game over!

Jaden drew his card.

"Need any help Jaden?"

He cracked a smile.

"Nice of you to drop by."

"You should know by now I'm always here when you need me."

"Alright Bill, I just drew that card that will protect me from your little ray gun."

"WHAT?!"

"I sacrifice both my Elemental Hero Captain Gold and my Elemental Hero Ocean to summon Yubel!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry Bill, but now that I've got Yubel in play if you attack me you'll only destroy yourself."

"Whatever, I won't need to attack your Yubel, you've already got another monster on your side of the field that I can destroy!"

"Actually no, see Sinister Serpent won't be sticking around because once per turn I need to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field to keep Yubel in play."

Jaden's Sinister Serpent vanished.

"And since Sinister Serpent returns to your hand during your standby phase you're just going to keep sacrificing it each and every turn to keep Yubel in play."

"Yes, and that means you can make no attack while I implement my strategy."

Billy started laughing.

"Oh what now?"

"Slacker, do you really think just because you've summoned your little guardian angle you've won this duel?"

"Yeah."

"What's your strategy? Are you expecting me to do the stupid thing and attack it? Or are you hoping to keep stalling until I run out cards to draw? Either way it won't work. Sure while Yubel is the only monster you have in play it's impossible for me to touch your life points, but just because your Yubel is invulnerable to my attacks doesn't mean it's invulnerable to my spells. There are cards in my deck that will let me destroy it, so slacker the only thing that separates you from defeat is the time it takes for me to draw one of those cards! Then Alexis will be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Billy drew his card.

"Blast Sphere… Pity I can't use it's effect because I've got Light of Intervention in play… I pass."

"So Jaden, how shall we bring down this clinking, clanking, cacaphony of collisionous coke cans and cam shifts?" asked Yubel.

"Well you know me Yubel, I always have a plan."

"Well, I can see in your head, and right now you've got zip."

"Hey, I make them up as I go."

Jaden drew his card, it was the spell card Fake Hero, but since he didn't have any Heroes in his hand at the moment he couldn't use it.

"I'll just summon the Sinister Serpent that came back to my hand, and I'll use it to keep Yubel in play."

For the next two turns Jaden and Bill just kept passing their turns. Now Jaden had the cards Fake Hero, Cocoon Party, Contact, and Foolish Burial in his hand.

"I don't know how much longer I have till Billy draws something that will let him destroy Yubel. Well this next card at the top of my deck really feels like a winner."

Jaden drew his card.

"Neos! Wait a minute."

Jaden looked over the cards in his hand.

"This gives me an idea, it might not guarantee victory, but it's the only chance I've got."

"Will you hurry it up slacker?! Alexis is waiting!"

"I know, waiting for me. I play the spell card Foolish Burial, and I'll use it to send the Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in my deck to the graveyard. Next I'll activate the spell card Cocoon Party, with this I can special summon a chrysalis monster from my deck for every Neo-Spacian in my graveyard as long as they have different names, and since I have Flare Scarab and Air Hummingbird chilling out in the grave I'll special summon my Chrysalis Pinny and my Chrysalis Pantail!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 700)

(ATK: 800 DEF: 300)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Contact, now my chrysalis monsters mature into Neo-Spacians Glow Moss and Dark Panther!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 900)

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 500)

"But that's not all, now I activate the spell card Fake Hero so I can special summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"So let me get this straight… You just summoned two wimpy little aliens, and your big bad space-man that can't even attack to fight my Perfect Machine King with over ten thousand attack points. What the **** were you thinking?"

"Hey! You can't say that word on TV!" said Jaden.

"Well I just did, now just end your turn so Alexis and I can be together at last."

"Who said my turn was over?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm using my Elemental Hero Neos in a contact fusion with my Neo-Spacians Glow Moss and Dark Panther in order to summon… wait for it… Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"So now you have a more powerful space-man, big deal!"

"Oh it's a very big deal, because now I'm going to activate his super power! Now to determine what happens next I need to toss a coin three times, speaking of which can I burrow that coin you used for your Gatling Dragon's effect?"

"NO!"

(Take a good guess why he won't let him use it)

"That's okay I've got a coin of my own."

"WAIT! How do I know that isn't a two headed coin?"

"Okay Bill, I'll show you my coin, after all I wouldn't want you to think I was some kind of cheater. This is heads and this is tails."

"Fine… Just hurry up and lose so Alexis and I can get to our honeymoon!"

As Jaden held up the coin a million things went through his head.

"This is it, only three tosses of this coin separate me from Alexis… I'm either her hero, or a zero… Boy I'm hungry… I wonder if it's too late for dinner… I wonder what I've got back home… Well that macaroni is just gonna go bad if I don't cook it."

"Hello! Earth to Jaden!" said Yubel.

"Oh yeah!"

Jaden tossed the coin three times.

"Heads… Heads… and Heads!"

"Jaden Yuki just got three heads!" said Laiza.

"Fantastic!" said Sabrina "… What happens now?"

"Why don't you watch and find out?"

Jaden's Elemental Hero Chaos Neos conjured a huge ball of dark energy and hurled it at Billy's Perfect Machine King, then there was a huge explosion.

"NO! MY MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"It's Neos' super power, when I toss the coin and get three heads he destroys all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field."

"NO!"

"Yes, and that was just his special ability, now it's time for his direct attack!"

"NO! ALEXIS AND I BELONG TOGETHER! WE'RE LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND AMY ROSE, PETER PARKER AND MARY JANE WATSON, ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND PADME AMIDALA, BELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Neos, finish him off."

Neos conjured another ball of energy and blasted Billy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

(Billy: 0)

The shocks from the electrified stadium floor overloaded the electronics in Billy's suit causing its internal systems to overload and explode. Several large pieces of Billy's armor flew off of him, and his helmet fell from his face, then he fell to the ground smoking.

"JADEN YUKI WINS!!!" exclaimed Laiza.

The audience burst into applause.

Billy picked up the card at the top of his deck. It was Tribute to the Doomed, one more turn and he could have used it to destroy Jaden's Yubel and attack him directly.

"No… It's not fair… IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!!! THIS DUEL DOESN'T COUNT!!!"

"Take it easy psycho." said Jaden "You blew it you lose."

Suddenly Billy pulled a big gun out from behind his back.

"I ought to blow you away you miserable little…"

"Woah… Let's not do anything hasty Bill…"

"**** YOU!!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE WON THAT DUEL WITHOUT CHEATING!!!"

"You can stop calling Jaden a cheater!"

"Who said that?!"

"Syrus!"

Syrus came into the stadium.

"It wasn't a glitch that caused Jaden's monsters to lose half their attack and defense points at the start of the duel."

"Yeah!" said Hassleberry "You sabotaged it after you knocked the sarge out in the park."

"And I'm willing to bet you used a two headed coin when you used Gatling Dragon's effect" said Jasmine.

"That's why you wouldn't let Jaden burrow it when he asked." said Mindy.

"And let's not forget my favorite part." said Blair "Roll it."

On the stadium's big screen it showed Billy pulling the Hyper-Death Ray card out from underneath his gauntlet. The whole audience started to boo him.

"Why you little… Wait a minute… How did you all get here?"

"We hitched a ride with Detective Sellers." said Atticus smiling.

"Who?"

Suddenly bright lights flashed on in the stadium.

"FREEZE!"

Detective Seller and an entire SWAT team entered the stadium with their weapons aimed at Billy.

"Billy Jobs, you are under arrest for the kidnappings of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, and for using profane language on international television."

At that moment Billy lost it.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!!!"

Without warning he grabbed Jaden by the throat.

"Put down that gun!"

"NOBODY TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD OR I'LL SPREAD HIS BRAINS LIKE JAM ON ******* TOAST!"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"**** YOU! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!!! I'LL SLICE YOU! AND I'LL DICE YOU! AND I'LL COOK YOU ALL INTO MEAT PIES!!!"

BANG!!!

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Billy had been shot, as he fell to the ground they all saw Chazz behind him holding a smoking gun.

"Chazz! Woah… I didn't know you cared." said Jaden.

"I don't, but if anything happened to you Alexis would never get over it."

"That reminds me! Lexi!"

While the officers took Billy away to treat his bullet wound before carting him off to prison one of them took the keys to Alexis' cage.

"Hold on a sec Ms. Rhodes, I'll let you out."

When Alexis was let go she felt a sharp pain go through her limbs, it was because the chains blocked the blood flow.

"Alexis! I'm so glad you're okay!"

POW!

"OW! Gess, what was that for?"

"That's for putting my future up to a series of stupid contests like I was some prize to be won!"

"Lexi I… I had no choice… Billy he…"

Alexis cut him off and pulled him close.

"And this is for saving me."

Without warning she kissed him hard on the lips.

Bob was found beat up in Billy's basement along with Kamilla, they along with the models Laiza, Sabrina, and Alessandra wouldn't be charged because it wasn't until after they saw Alexis in her cage that they realized she had been held against her will. Billy's servants however were charged with being his accomplices. Jaden was just glad that Alexis was okay.

"Why don't we move the wedding up to next weekend?"

"What?!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Jaden I've been locked up in a cage for God knows how long and you saved me, there is one thing I really want to do, but I can't because we're not married yet and I'd rather not have to fear for my immortal soul."

"Well since you put it that way… It's just that there's so much to do."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything!" said Mindy.

"Yeah, we'll get started right away!" said Jasmine.

"Uh guys."

Syrus pointed at his watch, it was about 2:18 AM.

"Okay, first thing in the morning."

**(To be continued)**

**I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens in the next chapter**


	13. Here comes the bride

"Jaden, wake up! Jaden! Wake up!"

"Huh… What?"

"Jaden, will you please get up, shower, shave, and put on your tux? You're getting married in a few hours and you look like a bum." said Syrus.

It was obvious that Jaden made the right choice when he made Syrus his best man.

It took Jaden awhile to get ready, and he needed help getting into his suit.

"Wah-lah! Oh you look so…"

"Stupid." said Jaden.

"Don't be silly you look fine." said Yubel. "Knock em dead."

It was a bright warm sunny day, and with the suit on Jaden felt like a dog in a Chinese restaurant.

"Take it easy Jaden… Breathe deeply."

"I'm not ready." he said nervously.

"Yes you are, you love Alexis Rhodes and you want to spend the rest of your life with her. You've faced things a million times more scary then this and you've always come out alive. A little commitment can't give you cold feet."

It was easy to see this wasn't helping.

"Think of it this way, just survive the next couple hours, and then you Alexis will be all alone."

It was a big turn out at the wedding, despite it being on such short notice. All Jaden and Alexis' old teachers had shown up, and a great deal of their old school friends had come as well. Dr. Crowler was actually crying. When it came time for the ceremony to start the organ player accidentally started playing "Take me out to the ball game" instead of the wedding march, it took him about ten seconds to realize his mistake.

**(I saw that on an episode of Rugrats when I was a kid, I nearly died laughing)**

"Mindy and Jasmine couldn't find a better player on such short notice." whispered Syrus.

Blair had been hand picked to be Alexis' maid of honor, Mindy and Jasmine were also bridesmaids. Then came the moment they'd all been waiting for. Alexis was stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress. When Jaden took her hand at the alter his heart almost skipped a beat.

"He's even worse then my parents." whispered Alexis gesturing at the crying Dr. Crowler.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Mr. Jaden Yuki and Ms. Alexis Rhodes in the bonds of holy matrimony."

"Hip-hip Hurrah!" said all Jaden's monsters, he was glad he was the only one who could see or hear them.

For the better part of the next half hour people came up and gave speeches for Alexis and Jaden. Mindy, Jasmine, and Syrus all started crying during theirs. Finally it was time for Jaden and Alexis to exchange vows.

"Do you Alexis Rhodes swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wait a minute… Sorry, this is my first wedding… Anyway… Do you Alexis Rhodes take Jaden Yuki to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Jaden Yuki vow to do all the stuff I just said to her?"

"I do."

"By power vested in me, blah blah blah lip service lip service, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

Jaden and Alexis kissed and the whole audience applauded.

At the wedding reception everyone was celebrating, Jaden had been having trouble learning the proper dance steps in a single week, but he had a lot of help from his friends. The reception went long into the night and they all partied like there was no tomorrow.

"Phew… I must admit Mindy and Jasmine throw one heck of a party. I'm pooped." said Jaden.

"I hope your not too tired." said Alexis "We still have a private party to attend after our flight to Tahiti."

She winked.

"Well in that case I hope I get enough rest on the plane ride." said Jaden blushing.

It was almost time to leave when Alexis remembered something important.

"Jaden, I still have to throw the bouquet."

"Well hurry up and do it, our plane leaves in an hour."

"Okay everyone it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" said Alexis "It's time to see who's next in line. So good luck whoever catches this bouquet."

**(I drew this randomly out of a hat)**

Alexis turned around and threw the bouquet and everyone scrambled to catch it.

"I got it! I got it!"

"No you don't that's my foot."

"It's mine!"

"Oh no ya don't!"

"Ha!"

Blair emerged out of the scrap holding the bouquet.

"Victory is mine!"

**The End**

**And I just finished my 10th fan fiction!**


End file.
